An Introduction with a bang
by princessdanica
Summary: When Emily's little sister comes to visit, Matt and Emily decide to introduce her to the gang with a bang. lol that rhymes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff.

Matt heard Emily's doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," he said, thinking it was the Chinese he'd ordered.

Matt opened the door and found himself face to face with Samantha Lehman, who was currently the world's hottest young actress. The 18 year old was known to everyone.

"You're Samantha Lehman," he said in surprise. She grinned and replied,

"And you're Matt Flannery." He nodded.  
"Can I help you?" Matt asked, confusion etched all over his face. Samantha's grin grew.  
"I'm here to see Emily. My sister," she said slowly. Understanding dawned on his face.

"You're Sam!" he exclaimed and stepped back to let her in.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she chuckled. "As you're almost family this seems appropriate," Sam told him and hugged him. He returned it and then led her to the living room, where Emily was looking over a case.

Emily heard footsteps and looked up. Her jaw dropped when she saw her little sister behind Matt. Sam squealed and launched herself forward to embrace Emily tightly. Emily squeezed her as Matt watched on.

Emily had told him she had two sisters. An older one named Jessica and an 18 year old named Sam. Matt knew 'Samantha' had been modelling and acting since she was 14 and was now hot property all over the world.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, beaming. Emily and Sam had sat down together on the lounge.

"I had a break in shooting my current movie and missed my sister," Sam answered and Emily hugged her again.

"God I've missed you," she told her happily.

"So you haven't told all your friends who your little sister is, huh?" Sa, asked with a teasing grin. Emily just grinned back.

Emily, Matt and Sam talked late into the night. By the time they went to bed, Matt and Sam felt like they really were siblings. They also had a plan to shock the pants off their co-workers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily woke up the next morning she couldn't remember feeling so happy before. Her beloved sister was with her, she had a job she loved and excelled at, she was healthy and she was curled up against a gorgeous guy she adored.

Matt alerted to her to his return to consciousness by trailing kisses along her bare arm and shoulder. Emily grinned and rolled into him. Morning sex seemed like a great way to start the day.

Sam raised her eyebrows at Emily when she emerged from her bedroom, showered and dressed. She shot her a cheeky grin and Emily blushed.  
"You're not very stealthy big sister," Sam remarked and Emily quickly changed the subject.

"You're dressed for your role," Emily said and Sam grinned at her. She was wearing a tiny mini dress that was very low cut and flared when she walked, showing off her long golden legs. On her feet were 5 inch high stilettos that made her 2 inches taller than Emily. Her long brown hair was a mass of sultry waves and her make-up was smoky.

"Think they'll buy it?" Emily asked her sister. Sam winked.

"They haven't seen how good you are at acting Em, I can't wait to see their faces." Both of them broke down in giggles.

Matt's mouth fell open when he saw Sam's outfit.

"Put some clothes on girl! I don't want them to see you looking like that," he demanded, his protective side out in full force. Emily smiled secretly and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be your skanky lover you're cheating on Emily with, not your little sister, remember?" Sam reminded him.

After eating breakfast together, they set their plan in motion.

Emily arrived alone at work right on time. This raised eyebrows, Matt and Emily almost always arrived at work together. Emily put a worried expression on her face and looked around anxiously, before sitting down at their desks.

Matt rushed in 10 minutes after her, late and looking flustered. Everyone's eyes were on him as he hurried over to Emily.

"I missed you last night," Emily said loud enough for everyone to hear. Matt kissed her quickly and replied,

Uh yeah, I had to do some… work."

Frank and Duff exchanged surprised looks. Matt was obviously lying. They settled down to watch him.

Half an hour later Matt received a brief, suspicious call to his mobile phone. He hurried off.

Duff and Frank walked over to the elevators and started a conversation, all the while watching Matt.

A few minutes later the elevator doors slid open to reveal a very hot young woman who was rather scantily dressed.

Matt hurried over to her, looking around to make sure they were alone. He pretended not to see Frank, Duff and Lia. They watched in shock as the woman gave a Matt a light kiss and said, "You left these at my place last night." She handed him the leather jacket he come in without and his wallet. "Does anyone suspect anything?" she asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

The girl looked around furtively then bounced forward and kissed him, locking her arms around his neck. Matt growled and pushed her against the wall, eliciting a giggle from her.

Frank, Duff and Lia were watching in shock. Lia looked livid. They didn't realise the video camera Emily had set up earlier was recording everything.

Sam's hair obscured their faces so that their audience couldn't see that they weren't actually kissing, just pretending and muttering against each other's lips.

Sam wrapped a leg around Matt's hips and he ran his hand down it lightly.

"This is so wrong," he muttered with a moan and Sam giggled again.

Sam shifted the wrist of the arm around Matt's neck and checked the time.

"It's almost show time, Em should be here in 10 seconds," she whispered to Matt.

"I'm ready," he murmured.

Sam mentally counted down the seconds until her sister was due to join them.

As she hit zero she heard a shocked intake of breath behind them. They pulled apart to see Emily looking at them, shocked sadness all over her face. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

Sam and Matt were ready to play their parts out too. Matt's expression was one of horrified guilt. Sam's was smug and confident.

"I can't believe this," Emily cried. It was then that Cheryl rounded the corner and saw the scene. She stopped to see what was going on. Emily's lips gave a tiny twitch that only Sam and Matt saw. They all had to force themselves to stay in character.

"Emily it's not what you think," Matt said quickly, his tone strained. A tear ran down Emily's cheek.

"What is it Matt? I find you wrapped around another woman. What am I supposed to think it is?" she asked, her tone accusing. 'Time for my part' Sam thought and braced herself.

"Oh get over yourself," she snarled, everyone looking at her. Emily's face looked shocked.

"He came to me because he couldn't stand you. He told me all about you. How pushy and overbearing you are and how he was only sleeping with you to get higher in the ranks here." another tear slid down Emily's face and she looked at Sam in horror.

"I didn't say that," he said to Sam. "I never said anything like that," he said to Emily.

Emily wrapped her arms around herself and stepped back.

"You didn't have to," Sam snapped. "It was in your body language, your tone, some of your comments." Matt was shaking his head. Tears were running freely down Emily's face now.

"I can't believe you could do this to me," she said, raw pain in her voice. "I would never have thought that you were capable of this." Matt was shocked by Emily's acting skills. He felt so guilty it was incredible and he hadn't done a thing!

"It was just sex Em. Not like what we have. I felt like you were shutting me out and I turned to Sam to talk to her and one thing led to another. But it meant nothing. I swear," Matt said desperately. Emily was watching him. Sam was smirking and Matt rubbed a hand over his face. Through his peripheral vision he could see his co-worker's faces. They were so shocked and sad it was a terrible struggle not to break down in hysterical laughter.

Emily opened her mouth to say something else and saw Duff's face. It was comical, his mouth was hanging open and his face was slack with shock.

Emily choked on her next word and broke down. She laughed so hard that she had to lean forward. Matt and Sam burst into laughter too. Sam staggered forward and wrapped her arms around Emily. Emily hugged her little sister and with laughter wracking their bodies they sank down to the floor. Matt had fallen to his knees, the force of his laughter was so great.

Frank, Duff, Lia and Cheryl stared at them, confused and shocked.

"Should have… seen … you faces," Matt stuttered out between laughs. This just made Sam and Emily laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

When they had finally managed to stop laughing, they found themselves the focus of 4 stares.

Emily cleared her throat and tried to explain.

"Matt never cheated on me," she told them and they all looked shocked. "When Sam came over she wanted to be introduced with a bang. We thought why not better than to use her acting skills to do it." they still looked confused.

"I'm Emily's sister," Sam told them. "I'm Samantha Lehman." they all looked even more shocked.

Matt stood up and then pulled Emily and Sam to their feet. Emily wrapped her arm around Matt's waist and he did the same to her. He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"So this was all an act," Lia said bluntly. They nodded. "But you guys were kissing," she said.

"Only the first one was real. The rest we were just pretending too. I'm an actor, I'm used to it," she told them. They looked at Matt. "And Matt was gagging the whole time," Sam added giggling. They all laughed at that.

"Em do you have my clothes?" Sam asked Emily. Emily nodded and said,  
"I'll grab them for you." Emily pulled away from Matt and walked over to their desks in the bullpen.

She returned with a bag of clothes. "Thanks," Sam said and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

"How the hell does she walk in those shoes?" asked Duff, goggling at the stilettos on her feet.

"With great practice," Emily answered.

Sam came out of the bathroom to find everyone gathered around Matt and Emily's desks in the bullpen. As both the chairs were occupied she sat on Matt's lap and he wrapped an arm loosely around her hips.

Everyone looked at Sam. Gone was the skanky dress, replacing it was a denim mini skirt, a purple singlet top and thongs instead of her mile high shoes. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose pretty braid. She looked like a normal teenager.

"So you guys were born and lived in New York right?" Lia asked. Emily and Sam nodded. "You're parents must be pretty cool if they let Emily move to LA and Sam to start modelling and acting at 14," Lia said. Emily and Sam looked at each other and laughed bitterly. Matt placed a hand on Emily's knee next to him and looked down.

"What? What's wrong?" Lia asked. Emily sighed. She'd known this would come up sooner or later.

"Our parents are really, really wealthy. They come from old money. Anyway they cut me off when I was 18 because I wanted to go to University and wouldn't get married when I finished school." Emily looked miserable. She hated telling people about her family. Sam added her bit.

"Our parents stopped treating me like their daughter when I turned one because apparently I was showing signs of intelligence the way Em had. She pretty much raised me. I was cut off when I turned 13 because I wanted to be an actor and model. Out of all their children they only speak to one of them. Our sister Jessica."

Lia looked really guilty for asking. Frank and Duff looked shocked. Cheryl sighed, she'd known all this already.

"That's in the past," Sam said. "I want to see what you guys do." Emily laughed at Sam's enthusiasm. The others smiled.

"I guess we could take you down to the shooting range," Frank said and Sam beamed at him. She jumped up and linked arms with Frank and Duff. Matt was chuckling.

Cheryl and Lia walked back to the Comms room, leaving Matt and Emily alone. Emily looked around then jumped onto Matt's lap. He held her tightly and kissed her hard.

When they finally pulled back Matt said,

"This has certainly been an interesting day." Emily grinned.  
"That's life with Sam. You'll get used to it eventually," she said and they went back to kissing.

Blocking out the rest of the world in favour of each other.


End file.
